Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch PURACHINA
by KAT-TUN Lover
Summary: “Who… Who are you three, exactly?” Lucia asked. At the same time they answered, “Your guardians, Aqua Regina-sama.” “Huh?” The princesses gaped as they bowed their heads to Lucia… *AU* T for language Temp. Hiatus, no inspiration XP
1. Profiles & Prolouge

Well, this is my first ever Mermaid Melody fanfic so be nice~ It's AU. Possibly a little bit of ooc, but I'm trying to make it right.

Purachina is how the Japanese say Platinum, and that's what my oc's are, the Platinum Mermaids.

The profiles are incomplete, but almost complete lol. The only reason is their Idol forms are hard to describe...

Anywho~ hope you enjoy, almost finished witing the first official chapter so hopefully it's up in January sometime. Won't be home for awhile...

I **DO NOT**, in any way, shape, or form, own Mermaid Melody. The only characters that came from **my** imagination are Tsukio, Stella, and Karina.

Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch ~PURACHINA~

Platinum Mermaids Profiles

Yamamoto, Stella (Mediterranean Sea)

Pearl Color: Gold

Height: 152 cm

Age: 16

Birthday: December13th

Constellation: Sagittarius

Blood type: A

Hobby: Admiring Art

Special Talent: Singing and dancing

Favorite Subject: Math

Least Favorite Subject: Literature

Favorite Food: Ramen

Least Favorite Food: Mushrooms

Favorite Color: Gold/Dark Yellow

Favorite Flower: Bermuda Butterfly

Favorite Type of Boy: Brave, with a strong heart.

Description: Mermaid Form- Long blond hair pulled up into a half pony in the back with a golden pearl band; her shell locket is yellow with gold wings; she has a gold bra, a gold band on her upper right arm, gold pearl ringlets around her left wrist and her tail, which is a light orange.

Human Form- Long light brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail; she wears a cropped, sleeveless blue jean jacket over a light pink t-shirt that stops above her belly button, and a grey camisole tank under the pink shirt, along with a grey jean skirt, light sea green thigh highs and green converse. She also has a gold bracelet like the other girls for powering up when in idol form.

Idol Form-

The only two things kept the same with all forms is her eye color and her bangs. Her bangs look like Rinoa Heartily's and her eyes are blue.

Yamamoto, Karina (Caribbean Sea)

Pearl Color: Bronze

Height: 156 cm

Age: 16

Birthday: July 11th

Constellation: Cancer

Blood type: O

Hobby: Dancing

Special Talent: Singing and dancing

Favorite Subject: Swimming/Gym

Least Favorite Subject: Chemistry

Favorite Food: Gyoza (Dumplings)

Least Favorite Food: Mushrooms

Favorite Color: Light Brown/Bronze

Favorite Flower: Daffodil

Favorite Type of Boy: Fun to hang around with, can make her laugh.

Description: Mermaid Form- Long dark red hair with two little pigtails on the sides of her head held with two different bronze pearl bands; her shell locket is light brown with dark brown wings; she has a bronze bra, a reddish brown band on her upper right arm, bronze pearl ringlets on her left wrist and her tail, which is a dark brown.

Human Form- Shoulder length light orange hair; she wears a light green dress with ¾ length sleeves, a reddish-pink corset over the dress on her mid drift, blue leggings under the dress, and dark pink mid-calf boots. She also has a bronze bracelet like the other girls for powering up in idol form.

Idol Form-

The only two things kept the same with all forms is her eye color and her bangs. Her bangs look like Rinoa Heartily's and her eyes are light brown.

Yamamoto, Tsukio (Sea of Japan)

Pearl Color: Silver

Height: 163 cm

Age: 16

Birthday: May 26th

Constellation: Gemini

Blood type: AB

Hobby: Singing

Special Talent: Singing and dancing

Favorite Subject: Japanese

Least Favorite Subject: Gym

Favorite Food: Takoyaki (Fried Octopus)

Least Favorite Food: Mushrooms

Favorite Color: Navy Blue and Silver

Favorite Flower: Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)

Favorite Type of Boy: Kind, caring, strong, and sweet.

Description: Mermaid Form- Long navy hair with two little buns on the sides of her head held with silver pearl bands; her shell locket is light grey with dark grey wings; she has a silver bra, a dark grey band on her upper right arm, silver pearl ringlets on her left wrist and her tail, which is dark grey.

Human Form- Medium length (mid back) dark red hair; she wears a halter neck, two toned lavender keyhole top, which stops at her upper ribcage, hip hugging ,navy blue with aqua trim, jean capris, and brown, folded over, high top converse. She also has a silver bracelet like the girls for powering up in idol form.

Idol Form-

The only two things kept the same with all forms is her eye color and her bangs. Her bangs look like Rinoa Heartily's and her eyes are teal.

The Story~

The three daughters/guardians of _Aqua Regina-sama _are known as the Platinum Mermaids. They are legend, like _Hippo_, though the their legend isn't as well known as _Hippo's_, only to the older generation. Most believe they don't exist anymore. Their one, sole destiny is to watch over and protect _Aqua Regina-sama _when she is well. As of the current, a new _Aqua Regina-sama_ has been born. The current, weak _Aqua Regina-sama _had told the girls not to interfere in that heiresses life, and only to join her when she said to.

The newly reincarnated Platinum mermaids are sisters, born only months apart, in different seas. Their platinum colors are placed oddly in the world of the sea. The Gold Pearl Mermaid comes from the Green country, where _Rina_ rules. The Bronze Pearl mermaid comes from the Aqua (mizuiro) country, _Hanon's_country. And the Silver Pearl mermaid comes from the Pink country, _Lucia's_home. They know _Hippo _as well. They are all childhood friends.

After being told by _Aqua Regina-sama _to find and protect the new _Aqua Regina-sama _from a distance in the human world, they immediately visit their sister, Tsukio, the Silver Pearl mermaid. From there, they would slowly tease the mermaid princesses and eventually reveal their identity. Of course, not everything goes according to plan…


	2. It Begins

Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch ~PURACHINA~

Chapter 1 - The Platinum Mermaids

Lucia sat on the beach watching her boyfriend surf out in the distance. _Kaito… _she thought with a dreamy sigh.

"Kaito-sama!!!"

Lucia's face fell drastically. _Of course, his fan girl brigade is here… _with the thought, her face wrinkled. She threw an irritated look over her shoulder at the large group of high school girls. Lightly groaning, she turned her attention back to Kaito.

Over on top of a rock sat a young man with brown hair and eyes. The young man just stared at the sunset dreamily.

"Tsukio-sama, please! Don't go to the surface!"

"Please, stay down here where it's safe!"

The young silver mermaid tossed quick look over her shoulder at her servants. "I'm just going to sing, it won't kill me." She faced the surface again throwing in lightly, "Jeez…".

The servants stopped where they were, seeing it was pointless in trying to stop her.

Tsukio got close to the beach, but not too close. Coming upon the rock she usually sits on late in the evening to sing, she hopped up onto it's smooth surface and looked at the setting sun.

Lucia sighed. The group behind her was getting even more annoying by the second. Standing up, not taking her eyes off of Kaito, she walked forward a little bit from where she was.

Just as she stopped, Kaito did a jump. All the girls behind her squealed.

"Ah~ Kaito-sama, suteki~!"

The young man sitting on top of the rocks looked over at the group with a disgusted expression. _Idiots… _he thought. _They're ruining my peace…_

Turning his head back to the sunset, out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a young girl sitting on a rock far off the coast. He did a double take and then sat up, slightly alarmed.

Lucia was about to say something to shut the fan girls up, but was slightly surprised and thrown off by a voice in the distance singing a familiar song.

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoakemae kikoeta MERODII_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

_Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi_

_Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa_

_Ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_

_Watashi wa wasurenai_

Kaito had been looking for the singing girl, as well as Lucia. When they spotted her, Kaito shouted at her.

"Hey! You!!"

The girl, Tsukio, jumped, surprised by the shout, and looked over her shoulder. When she saw all the humans standing on the beach, her eyes widened. _Crap… _she thought and jumped off the rock, into the ocean.

The young man on the rock saw her flying form, mesmerized by her beauty, though he could only see her form shadowed by the fading sunlight in the background.

After the big splash she made, the others on the beach just stared, shocked by what they had seen.

"A mermaid?"

"I thought they were just a myth…"

Lucia, hearing that disbelieving tone, stayed quiet with her eyes searching the sand for nothing in particular.

After that, Kaito came back to shore, bombarded by all the fan girls. He pushed his way through them, grabbed Lucia by the hand and walked her up to the Pearl Piari.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Rina and Masahiro were on the back patio of Maki-san's restaurant, with a blond haired, orange eyed young man a couple tables away. The young man was watching the sunset with his camera phone, in case he saw something interesting. Of course, the only interesting thing out there was Kaito surfing and the fan girl brigade on the beach.

"Can you believe it's been two whole years since we met, Rina-chan?" Masahiro asked kindly, referring to their middle school days.

"Yeah, it is kind of unbelievable." Rina chuckled a bit.

Coco, Noel, and Caren were inside, helping out with the customers. Seira was over at the Pearl Piari doing her homework. Lucia and Hanon were stuck with cleaning duties at school. She was the only one who was free.

_Of course, this isn't so bad… _Rina thought to herself while sipping on her tea.

For some reason or another, Masahiro heard the song before Rina did.

"Who's singing?" he asked inquiringly.

Then she heard it. The song was familiar to her.

"I wonder…"

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoakemae kikoeta MERODII_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

_Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi_

_Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa_

_Ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_

_Watashi wa wasurenai_

The two looked around and finally found a mermaid sitting on a rock a little far out from the coast.

"Sweet, a mermaid!" the blond young man gasped as he ran to the railings and got ready to press the capture button on his phone.

Rina could only stare in wonder and surprise. Then they saw Kaito coming towards her. He shouted again.

"Hey! You!!"

This mermaid, with a brown tail, bronze top, and long, flowing dark red hair, turned her head in surprise. _Crap… _she thought.

Without a second thought, the mermaid jumped up and into the ocean.

The blond young man had snapped the photo when the mermaid was in midair, figure shaded darkly by the sunlight so you couldn't tell what her features were clearly. He captured her flying form.

But then she was gone.

The girls on the beach were astounded. Two mermaids in two days. Were they dreaming?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The day after that, Hanon and Nagisa were sitting on the patio out back at the Pearl Piari.

Lucia and Rina were helping Nikora with customers. Coco, Noel and Caren were back over at Maki-san's place, helping him out. And Seira was taking a bath in Lucia's room.

_Ah~ peace sure is nice… _Hanon thought, sighing.

"You alright Hanon-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It sure is nice out here." she smiled, looking out towards the beach.

"Yeah…" Nagisa agreed, looking out towards the beach as well.

Kaito was out surfing again, fan girl brigade in tow.

"Ah! There's Kaito-kun." Hanon mentioned as she spotted the surfing boy.

"Sure is!" Nagisa had seen him too.

Hanon then noticed a young man with red hair sitting on the beach, seemingly studying.

"Oh? I wonder who that is…" Hanon spoke out, saying what was on her mind.

"Who knows…" Nagisa threw in.

And once again, Kaito, his fan girls and everyone close, and outside, heard the familiar song of the Mermaid Princesses.

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoakemae kikoeta MERODII_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

_Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi_

_Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa_

_Ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_

_Watashi wa wasurenai_

Hanon looked around and then found the mermaid on the rock. _Who is that…? _She thought.

Kaito furrowed his eyebrows. _Why are so many mermaids popping up!? _He thought curiously.

This mermaid had a gold top, long blond hair, and a light orange tail.

Of course, Kaito shouted at her.

"Hey!! You!!!!"

She did the same thing the other two did the previous days. She saw him coming towards her and jumped into the ocean in front of her.

The young redheaded man who was sitting on the beach, actually been drawing the mermaid who was showing herself while singing.

"Aw, she's gone…" Hanon mumbled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Early the next morning, all the mermaid princesses gathered in the Pearl Piari's dining area with Nikora-san, Madame Taki, and Hippo.

"So, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, What's this meeting about?" Nikora-san asked, arms akimbo across her chest.

"Well…" Hanon started, looking at Rina, then at Lucia. "We've been seeing Mermaids these past three days."

The others gasped and their eyes widened a bit.

"What do you mean?" Hippo asked.

"We mean we saw three different mermaids in the last three days." Lucia reiterated.

"Really?" Noel asked, shocked by this.

"Yes. Kaito has seen all three of them." Rina stated.

"That's strange…" Caren said, putting her fist to her chin as she thought.

"Yeah." Coco agreed.

"I wonder who they are…" Seira spoke her mind, looking to the ceiling.

"Hmmm..." Madame Taki looked at her crystal ball. "The crystal ball doesn't say anything…"

"Weird…" Nikora-san mumbled, looking at the crystal ball with Madame Taki.

"Please Hippo!" Lucia pleaded suddenly, grabbing his stubby penguin hands.

"Find those three mermaids!"

"EH!?! Why me!?" he protested.

"They're bound to have pearls right?" Hanon reminded him.

"So?"

"You can use the pearl radar to find them." Rina suggested, and he thought for a second.

"Hmm…"

"Please Hippo!" Lucia and Hanon pleaded in unison with their hands clasped together in front of them.

"Oh alright. I guess I could go try to find them while you're in school today…" he complied and gave in to their pleading.

"Thanks Hippo!" all the girls said in unison with happy smiles on their faces.

"All right, you girls get to school. Coco, Caren, Noel. Maki-san is waiting." Nikora-san instructed as she put her apron on over her clothes. Madame Taki stood and left the room.

Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Seira headed out the doors towards their schools.

Coco, Noel, and Caren left towards Maki-san's restaurant.

And Hippo left out the back door towards the ocean to look for these three mermaids, pearl radar in hand.

About two hours later, two whole hours of swimming aimlessly around, the pearl radar started to react to three pearls residing somewhere ahead of him.

"Ah! There really were three mermaids with pearls around…" he mumbled to himself in shock. Then he had a thought.

"I wonder why we didn't find them earlier…?"

As he got closer to the three pearls, the radar got louder and the red dots on it moved downwards on it.

He was soon bombarded by silver mermaids as well as mermen. "The silver kingdom…" he whispered under his breath.

At school, Hanon and Lucia were talking to Rina at gym.

"Do you think Hippo has found them yet?" Hanon wondered aloud.

"Who knows… Say, Lucia…" Rina started.

"Yeah?"

"What did the mermaid you saw look like?" she finished.

"Well, I couldn't really see her. She had really long hair though." Lucia said as she thought hard.

"What about you Hanon?"

"Well, the mermaid I saw was probably an orange mermaid. Though, she had blond hair so I can't say for sure." Hanon explained, a half serious look on her face.

"I saw a brown mermaid. I didn't think there was such a mermaid…"

"Wow, a brown mermaid. That's a first." Lucia breathed.

"I know right." Hanon chuckled a little, trying to lighten the mood.

Then their teacher came in and started class.

Hippo made his way into the palace, only having to say who he was once.

Before he could say anything to the three in front of him, he was ambushed by those very same three mermaids he had been looking for.

"Hippo~!"

"Hippo-san~!"

"Hippo-chan~~!"

Their squeals of excitement were in unison as well as their hugs.

"Ah, Karina-sama, Stella-sama, Tsukio-sama! Why are the three of you here?" he asked, surprised to see the three girls after such a long time.

"We came to watch over the next Aqua Regina-sama." Stella informed the guardian.

"And we came to visit Tsukio of course!" Karina added playfully, winking in the process.

"If you were going to watch over Lucia-san, why didn't you join us earlier?" Hippo inquired.

"Because, Aqua Regina-sama told us not to interfere." Stella stated seriously.

"Ah, I see."

"So, let me guess. The next Aqua Regina-sama sent you down here looking for us, right?" Karina asked with sly grin on her face.

"Yes, but how did you…?" Hippo stuttered a little.

"We figured she was in the crowd when we showed up the past three days. She was bound to get curious, right?" Tsukio explained, seemingly entertained by this thought.

"Ah, you have a very intellectual insight." Hippo praised the three.

"So, will you do us a favor Hippo-san?" Karina asked with a small pleading pout on her face.

"Depends on what the favor is…"

"We would appreciate it if you didn't tell the mermaid princesses that you found us." Stella instructed, though not intending to force him.

"Yeah, but we would like you to set up a reservation at the Pearl Piari with Nikora-san." Tsukio added.

"We'd like to take up hospitality there for a little bit." Stella again.

"That is, if you don't mind of course. Hippo-san." Karina pleaded again.

"I understand. I'll tell Nikora-san you'll be checking in around 3:30 in the afternoon. Lucia-san, Hanon-san, and Rina-san should be home by then…" Hippo thought hard on that last bit.

The girls' serious and pleading faces turned into extremely happy ones as they ambushed Hippo with hugs again.

"Arigato Hippo!" they yelled in unison.

A few minutes later Hippo was on his way back to the surface.

Hippo had gotten lucky: He walked into the Pearl Piari approximately ten minutes before the girls were supposed to come home.

"Nikora-san! Nikora-san!!" he huffed, out of breath.

"What's the matter Hippo? Did you find those mermaids?" Nikora inquired, staring wide-eyed at the little blue penguin, who was hunched over. As hunched over as he could get anyways.

"Well…" Hippo started, catching his breath. "They're the Platinum Mermaids…"

Nikora could only gasp at this.

"They would like to make a reservation here and be in our hospitality in order to watch over and protect Lucia-san.". There it was. His favor for the girls.

"I'd love to give them a reservation. When are they coming?" Nikora agreed, regaining herself slowly.

"They said they'll be arriving around this time tomorrow." Hippo finally stood up straight. Well, for him at least.

"Absolutely!" Nikora walked over to the guest log book and began writing down the reservation.

Hippo followed her and continued. "They would also like it if we didn't say anything to Lucia-san…"

"I can do that. She doesn't need to know yet." Nikora said, preoccupied.

Just after that was said, the front door opened to reveal the girls.

"AH! Hippo's back!" Lucia called out.

"Oh, so, did you find them, Hippo?" Hanon asked, putting on room slippers and setting her bag down by the stairs.

"Actually, he just got back a few minutes ago, girls." Nikora informed them with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing Nikora-san?" Rina asked, not really paying attention to what the purple haired woman was doing that very moment.

"I'm just recording a new reservation."

"Oh."

"Well Hippo, did you?" Hanon asked again, getting impatient.

"Did I what?" he asked dumbly.

"Did you find those mermaids?" Lucia asked before Hanon blew up on him.

"Oh, that. No I didn't find them. Sorry I couldn't be of any help." Hippo lied stealthily through his teeth. Though, he doesn't really have teeth…

"But… I could have sworn they were from around here…" Lucia mumbled disappointedly.

"Oh well…" Hanon sighed.

"If they are from around here Lucia, they'll show up again. I'm sure." Rina tried to comfort Lucia.

Lucia nodded and then they started to help out around the hotel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Hippo snuck downstairs to talk with Nikora and Madame Taki before the girls got up.

"Did they say why they didn't join the girls earlier than now?" Nikora asked Hippo seriously, arms crossed akimbo over her chest once again.

"Their only words were 'Aqua Regina-sama told us not to interfere'." Hippo quoted, eyes closed for thinking purposes.

"I can't believe it. The Platinum mermaids…" Madame Taki whispered to herself in disbelief.

"It must be good for you to reunite with them, huh Hippo?" Nikora suggested to the small boy-turned-penguin.

His eyes snapped open and his little head shot up to look at the woman. "Well…" he thought for a few seconds. "I have missed them…"

"Awww, how cute!" Nikora teased, bending down ruffling his head, knocking off his sailor hat in the process.

The lights upstairs in the hallway clicked on and the three of them shut up immediately. As the girls all stormed down the stairs, coming to retrieve lunches and bags, Nikora and Hippo stood up straight, trying to remain calm.

"Ohayou!" they all shouted as they grabbed their things.

Coco, Noel and Caren were the only ones not in that much of a hurry.

"O-ohayou, girls…" Nikora stuttered.

"Ohayou gozaimasu…" Hippo spit out slowly.

"Oh, Rina, Lucia, Hanon!" Nikora called.

"Yeah?"

"What is it, Nikora-san?" Rina asked politely.

"I need all of you girls here after 2:30. We have big customers coming in today. Be prepared." Nikora warned without giving the secret away.

"Okay!" They all answered.

After that little warning, they all headed out the door to their destinations.

Coco, Caren, and Noel, over at Maki-san's restaurant, were bringing the customers their food left and right.

This big group had come in about ten minutes after 2. They all had sat down on the back patio, overlooking the beach. The whole group took up all three tables there.

So, each girl took one table.

When they were out there the first time, they looked over at the beach. Nothing was there. But when they came back with the customers' drinks, they saw three girls walking down the beach. It wasn't much at first, so they decided to ignore them.

However, when they came back out, those same girls were singing.

_「__Legend Of Mermaid__」_

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoakemae kikoeta MERODII_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

_Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi_

_Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa_

_Ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_

_Watashi wa wasurenai_

"Wow!" one of the girls in the group breathed, eyes wide open with excitement.

"I didn't know there was gonna be a live concert."

"Me neither."

Coco, Caren and Noel stopped in their places. They all thought the same thing at the same time. _I know that song…!_

Apparently the girls were doing a medley of the songs.

_「__Super Love Songs!__」_

_Star Light!_

_Hikari wo motto atsumetara_

_Kono sekai wo kitto kawateku_

_Mukai kaze no naka demo _

_Kurai umi no soko demo_

_Kono te wo hanasanai de… zettai_

_Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!_

_Hikari to kage no Stage_

_Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!_

_Yuuki wo kureru ai no uta_

The girls hurriedly set the food down in front of it's respective owner and rushed to the railings.

_「__Yume no Sono Saki e__」 _

_Moshimo negai ga kanattara_

_Sono saki ni nani ga matteru no?_

_Ima wa ooki na kono yume ga_

_Kanau made muchuu dakedo_

_Tatakau tabi ai no imi o toikakeru_

_Sen no hoshi ga matataita_

_Kitto I'm Just Girl!_

_Yume dake de wa ikirarenai_

_Aisareru yokan o kudasai_

_Ima ari no mama no Watashi to_

"_Yume no sono saki e"_

"That's…" Noel could barely believe it.

They were just normal girls, singing on the beach.

"But how do they know the songs?" Caren asked, not taking her eyes off the girls.

"Who knows…" Coco whispered.

_「__KODOU ~Perfect Harmony~__」 _

_Arashi no umi utarete makesou na ima wo_

_Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni_

_Tachiagaru yo nandodemo yakusoku no tame ni_

_Shakunetsu no light wo abite shibuki ga mau_

_Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku_

_Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku_

_Ima koso, Ima koso!_

_Hageshii kodou wo afuredasu no melody_

_Takanaru kodou wo shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu_

_Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite_

_Tsutawaru kodou wo wakiagaru ai no chikara_

_Soshite umareru PERFECT HARMONY_

The girls who were singing laughed after they finished the last song. Then, a roar of applause was heard. The girls, shocked, turned around and looked up.

The whole group had stood there, enjoying their performance. They noticed the three mermaid princesses in their audience as well.

They smiled and waved. Throwing in a few 'thank you' s as they walked down the beach, towards the rocks on the shore.

Coco, Caren and noel looked at each other in wonder. They realized they were still on duty, and hurried inside before Maki-san found them.

At 2:30, Lucia, Hanon and Rina were in their aprons, cleaning the Pearl Piari. Rina was vacuuming, Hanon was dusting, and Lucia was setting up place settings in the dining area.

"Come on now!" Nikora barked from the kitchen. "Those customers will be here in an hour. I want this place to sparkle for them!"

"Hai!" they yelled as an answer and worked a little harder.

Nikora prepared what she knew to be the Platinum Mermaids' favorite dishes. _I can't let them see this place as a mess… _she thought, a determined look on her face.

Nikora had told Madame Taki before she started cooking to call Maki-san and tell him that they needed the girls. So she called around 2:50.

"Hello?" Maki-san answered the phone.

"Hi, this is Madame Taki from the Pearl Piari." she greeted with a slightly serious tone.

"Oh, hello Taki-san. What's wrong?" Maki-san asked, a little worried.

"We need Coco, Caren and Noel right now. Is that okay?"

"Oh sure. I have Kaito-kun here helping me right now. Plus some of his friends. The girls can go home. I'll send them over right now." Maki-san happily obliged to the condition.

"Thank you very much. Dewa." Taki-san then hung up the phone.

A few minutes after that, Coco, Noel and Caren came in through the front doors.

"Oh good, you're here." Nikora sighed in relief. They had almost thought it was the customers arriving early.

The others sighed in relief as well.

"Will you girls help out the others? I want this place to look prefect. And we only have half an hour left…" Nikora instructed.

The girls quickly began helping out. It took them until 3:20 in order to get the place spic and span. Everyone sighed as they grabbed a chair to relax.

"So, Nikora-san, just who are these guess?" Noel asked.

"Very important people." Nikora answered bluntly.

The girls sweat dropped. "We know that…" Lucia muttered.

"What Noel meant was, do you know these guests?" Caren used more detail than her older twin sister had.

"Well, I don't know them…" Nikora whispered to herself with her head downcast. Then, after she thought a little, she lifted her head. "But I've heard of them."

Now this was just weird. How did Nikora-san hear of some human? The girls had confused looks on their faces.

Then Hanon had a thought. "Could they be… Celebrities!?" she squealed.

The girls all looked to Nikora with expectancy.

"Hah!?"

"Are they?" Seira asked with stars in her eyes.

"Which celebrities??" Coco joined, also with stars in her eyes.

"What do you…?" Nikora stammered, her eyes darting around all of the girls' faces.

Madame Taki, who had been watching her crystal ball intently, startled everyone with her sudden, dramatic gasp and facial expression. Everyone looked over at her with questioning faces.

Madame Taki simply lifted her head with her normal expression and spoke, "The crystal ball says…"

After letting the suspense build for a few seconds, she finished her reading.

"An old legend, which no one truly believes in anymore, will soon be realized once again as a truth."

Hippo and Nikora's faces became serious after hearing Taki-san's words.

Then the doorbell rang. Everyone jumped after the suspense. Nikora turned sharply, looking at the shadows on the door window. Hippo just stiffened.

"Okay girls, they're here. Someone go greet them and ask for their luggage." Nikora instructed as she headed back into the kitchen.

Madame Taki stayed in the dining area with Hippo on the chair next to her. He was acting like a stuffed doll. Again.

Coco, Noel and Caren began to set the table for the girls' special meal, made by Nikora-san.

Lucia, Hanon, Rina and Seira headed to the doors to greet the girls.

As they opened the doors, they greeted them cheerfully, with their eyes closed. "Irashaimasen."

As they opened their eyes, they were astounded.

Three beautiful young girls, who looked to be about their age, stood with six suitcases. Two for each girl.

They greeted with a smile only.

"Would you like us to take your luggage?" Rina asked politely with a small gesture of her hand.

The shortest of the girls answered, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Not just yet."

_Wow… _they all thought after hearing the girls' voice.

"Come right in, please." Lucia moved out of the way, as did Hanon, and gestured towards the inside of the hotel.

The one at middle height answered next with a smile. "Don't mind if we do."

The girls walked straight past Lucia, Hanon, Rina and Seira, with their luggage, to the front desk.

Nikora came in right on time. "Hello, you must be the three who reserved yesterday, right?"

The girls nodded in unison.

It was slightly creepy to the four greeters. They looked alike, they acted alike, and they seemed confident in themselves. A lot.

Deciding to ignore this realization, they kept their minds on what was going on in front of them right at the moment.

"All right. Your room… it was one room for all three of you, right?" Nikora asked, a little unsure if she had taken down the reservation right or not.

"Yeah, that's right. The one room with one twin and a full." the tallest one informed Nikora.

"Yes, okay. The suite, gotcha." Nikora rerecorded the reservation quickly.

_The suite…!? _The girls thought. _They __**must**__ be celebrities…_

"Lucia, please guide these girls to the suite on the second floor. Rina, Hanon, please help with luggage. Seira, go join the other girls in the dining area please." Nikora instructed with a kind edge.

Lucia gestured towards the stairs. "This way please."

"I guess we'll take your luggage now, huh?" Hanon suggested with a small smile on her face.

"I guess so." the three answered in unison again.

Seira shuddered a little and made her way to the dining area. Rina and Hanon split the luggage, three for each.

After their luggage was in their room, Lucia guided them back downstairs for their specially made meal.

Upon their arrival, however, the girls, minus Seira, gasped when they saw the three.

Of course, the three only smiled and sat down. The tallest one sent a silent wink to Hippo. And out of nowhere, to the others at least, he blushed a little bit.

_I wonder why he's blushing… _Lucia thought curiously.

"Ano…" Lucia began, a little shy at first.

The three girls turned their heads towards her. "Hai?" again, in unison.

"Can I ask for your names? If it's alright…"

"It's fine."

All the girls prepared themselves for it. Some of them even held their breathe a little.

The shortest one, with long, light brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, beautiful bangs and blue eyes, stood up from the table to introduce herself properly.

She wears a cropped, sleeveless, blue jean jacket, not buttoned up, over a light pink v-neck, t-shirt that shows her mid drift, with a light gray camisole tank under it. Light gray, short jean skirt, hip hugger style, with a thin silver chain holding a gold pearl on one end, close to her left side, on her mid drift. Sea green thigh highs covering her slender legs, and green converse on her feet.

She smiled sweetly at the other girls. "Yamamoto, Stella desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." After that she bowed politely.

The other girls bowed their heads a little bit as Stella sat back down and the one at middle height stood from her seat.

She had shoulder length, light orange hair and brown eyes. Her smile was a little shy.

This one wears a light green dress, with ¾ length sleeves, that stops at mid thigh, with a reddish pink corset over her middle. Under the dress is blue leggings, that stop just below her knees. And dark pink, mid calf boots cover her feet.

"Yamamoto, Karina desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu…" She bowed and sat back down immediately.

The girls bowed their heads a little again.

And the tallest one finally stood up from her seat with a beautiful, confident smile on her face.

Her medium length dark red hair stood out from the others quite a bit, as well as her teal eyes.

Of course, it also could've been the contrast between her hair and her shirt that made her stand out. A halter neck, two-toned lavender, keyhole shirt that stops just above her ribcage. Hip hugging, navy blue, with aqua trim, jean kapris, and folded over, brown high top converse. She also had a thin silver chain on her mid drift, with a small, silver pearl on the end of one side, on her right.

"Yamamoto, Tsukio desu. Yoroshiku." No bow, just a confident, yet polite introduction of herself. She sat back down carefully, eyeing Hippo secretly, with a small smile on her face.

"Nanami, Lucia desu."

"Houshou, Hanon desu."

"Touin, Rina."

"Coco."

"Caren desu."

"Noel desu."

"Seira desu."

Each girl introduced themselves and then Nikora-san came out with her specially made dishes for the guests.

"Here you ladies are." Nikora set each dish in front of it's respective owner.

"Ah!" Karina gasped as Nikora set her special Gyoza dish in front of the girl.

Stella had no words to say, but showed excitement on her face as the answer, as Nikora set down a bowl of Ramen in front of her.

"How did you know, Nikora-san?" Tsukio removed her gaze from the Takoyaki in front of her to the one person who had just placed them there.

"Just a really good guess…" Nikora-san tried not to give away the secret.

"They were perfect guesses." Stella complimented Nikora with a smile.

"Itadakimasu!" the three sang in unison and then dug into their meals.

Hippo had tried not to watch them eat, but found it hard to even resist the aromas of the food.

About an hour after they ate the food, the three girls went up to their suite to relax.

Lucia, Seira, Hanon, and Rina were having a study group in Lucia's room. Coco, Caren, and Noel were out on the back patio with fruity drinks in hand. Seeing that no one was paying attention to him, Hippo snuck up to see the Platinum Mermaids.

As he cracked the door open, he mumbled a little louder than normal. "Hello?"

Stella, hearing Hippo's voice, stood up from the spot she was sitting on, and hopped over to the door. "Hippo-san!"

"Good evening…" Hippo greeted, a small blush on his blue face.

"Come on in, quick." Stella ushered him in and he obliged.

After he was in, Stella shut the door behind him.

Back out on the patio in the night air, Coco, Caren, and Noel discussed their thoughts on the new customers, who Nikora-san seemed to fancy quite a bit.

"Just who are they?" Caren huffed, straw in her mouth, eyebrows furrowed, and chin resting on the backs of her hands.

"Really. They are the ones who were singing our songs outside of Maki-san's restaurant…" Noel sighed, eyes closed and head down.

"Just what did Taki-san mean by that prediction?" Coco wondered aloud, a thoughtful look on her face.

"That's what we really have to figure out." Noel raised her head and opened her eyes.

"Yeah, if we figure that out, then we can figure out who they really are!" Caren perked up as well.

"What are we waiting for?" Coco asked, a bright, mischievous smile on her face.

"Let's go."

"Yeah."

The three abandoned their drinks and headed out for the ocean to seek answers to this new found mystery.

"What are you planning to do about Lucia-san?" Hippo asked the girls seriously from the end of the full bed.

"Relax. That takes time. We are only allowed to watch and wait until she realizes who we are." Tsukio stated, a serious look on her face.

"What we are…" Stella added lightly.

"Oh…" Hippo trailed off, looking down at the comforter.

"Well, enough of this dull business conversation." Karina tried to lighten up the mood. Her sisters just looked at her surprised.

"We actually need to find someone to come scout us for the celebrity gig the princesses seem to think we are." Karina explained in a fun yet serious way.

"That's true…" Karina put her fist to her chin as she thought.

"We should go out to the city tomorrow while they're in school." Tsukio suggested.

"As expected of Tsukio-san." Hippo praised, eyes sparkling.

The girls only chuckled at that.

"Well, you three have a big day of wandering ahead of you, so I'll go so you can get some rest." Hippo hopped off the bed and made his way to door.

"Thanks, Hippo."

"Thanks, Hippo-san."

"Arigatou, Hippo-chan." Tsukio winked at him from the doorway as he left.

After all that talk, the girls were actually able to get themselves to sleep peacefully.


End file.
